A conventional warning device is a triangle frame on which a reflective material is adhered such that when a car accident happened or a car is out of order, the driver puts the warning device on a position behind of the car at a certain distance for warning the following cars not to drive in this same line to prevent a possible accident. However, the conventional warning device has only one feature and the reflection function may be reduced in a fog area or a dark area and possibly be omitted because of its small occupation.
A conventional multi-purposes warning device includes a battery container, a tube threadedly engaged to an end of the battery container and a flash bulb disposed in the tube, a bracket pivotally engaged to the tube and a flashlight head pivotally engaged to the bracket, a socket slidably mounted to the battery container and the tube, and three legs, wherein each of the three legs has an end pivotally connected to the socket and a stick pivotally connected between the inner side of each of the legs and an outer periphery of the battery container, such that the three legs can be arranged to be a triangle warning sign and the flash bulb provides a flash light. However, the conventional multi-purposes warning device cannot be used as a traffic baton. In addition, the warning effect is not good enough because the legs as a warning sign cannot illuminate by themselves.
None of the conventional warning device has a battery that can be recharged through different ways. Therefore a multifunction warning device that can be used as a flashlight, a traffic warring sign and illuminating traffic baton and at the same time its battery can be recharged manually as well as through automobile charging system is needed.